YOU'VE SUPRISED ME TOO MUCH, OH SEHUN
by fifioluluge
Summary: [END CHAP UPDATE] Jihan selalu merebut kekasih kakak kembar Identiknya Luhan. Dan Luhan gagal paham dengan alasan adik kembarnya melakukan hal tersebut. Hidup Luhan semakin menakutkan saat Sehun datang sebagai kekasihnya. HUNHAN/HUNJI/LUJI. BOYXBOY. YAOI. ABSURD. TWOSHOOT.
1. Chapter 1

**YOU'VE SURPRISED ME TOO MUCH, OH SEHUN**

BY : FIFIOLULUGE

.

.

Drap Drap Drap

.

Sesosok namja mungil mempercepat langkahnya saat kata-kata itu terus terngiang di telinganya.

"Oppa, kekasihmu selingkuh."

Ia terus berjalan menyusuri lorong di sebuah hotel untuk menuju ke sebuah kamar yang diberitahukan seseorang. Langkahnya cepat namun terasa berat. Inginnya Ia mengabaikan info dari seseorang itu. Tapi Ia tidak pernah bisa melakukannya.

"Ku mohon. Jangan lagi." Gumamnya dengan tampang putus asa.

.

Tap Tap Tap

.

Langkahnya berhenti tepat di depan pintu nomor 13. Selalu nomor 13. Angka yang kebanyakan orang mengutuknya sebagai angka sial.

Dadanya bergemuruh, jantungnya berdebar gelisah, raut wajahnya penuh ketakutan. Ia hampir tidak bisa bernapas karena rasa sesak yang selalu Ia rasakan setiap kali harus menghampiri kamar nomor 13. Dengan tangan bergetar, Ia membuka pintu kamar itu perlahan.

.

CKLEK

.

DEG

.

Tulang-tulangnya serasa dilolosi paksa. Lagi-lagi ini terjadi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kekasihnya entah yang ke berapa sedang bercumbu mesra dengan adik kembarnya sendiri.

"Jihan-ah, ayo pulang."

Sosok yeoja seksi yang dipanggil Jihan itu menoleh begitu pula dengan namja tinggi, tampan blasteran kanada yang mengeluarkan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"Lu..Luhan?" namja tinggi itu tidak bisa menahan rasa terkejutnya.

"Ya, ini aku Kris. Well, sepertinya hubungan kita berakhir di sini." Orang yang dipanggil Luhan itu menjawab dengan datar padahal hatinya kebat kebit tak karuan.

"Lu, ini… aku.. tidak seperti yang kau lihat. Sungguh, aku hanya mencintaimu."

"Kau seharusnya berpikir sebelum mencumbui adik dari kekasihmu sendiri, Tuan Wu."

Adik Luhan, lebih tepatnya adik kembar Luhan yang bernama Jihan dengan tidak tahu dirinya langsung menggelayut manja di lengan kakak kembarnya seakan Ia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah.

"Oppa, aku lelah. Ayo kita pulang." Rengek Jihan dengan manjanya.

Luhan hanya menghela napas pasrah dengan kelakuan adik kembarnya yang tidak tahu diri itu.

.

Bruk

.

Tiba-tiba Kris berlutut di depan Luhan dengan wajah memelas hampir menangis sambil memegang kedua kaki Luhan.

"Ku mohon. Jangan Lu. Adikmu yang menggodaku. Sungguh."

"Sekalipun adikku berubah jadi jalang hanya untuk menggodamu, seharusnya kau menolak."

"Aku aku… Lu… Ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku, plis."

Kris kelabakan sendiri melihat Luhan yang sudah berbalik pergi bersama adik jalang penghancur hubungan kakaknya sendiri. Ia pun menjambaki rambutnya kesal. Kini Ia hanya bisa terduduk lemas merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

.

CKLEK

.

Sebelum keluar dari kamar itu, Luhan menoleh pada Kris yang terlihat kacau.

"Bukan aku yang meninggalkanmu, tapi Kau."

.

BRAK

.

Tepat setelah kalimat terakhir itu, Luhan langsung menutup pintu dengan kasar sambil menyeret adik kembarnya untuk pulang.

.

XXX

.

Luhan bungkam tidak mau bicara dengan adik kembarnya. Ia sudah terlalu muak dengan semua sikap adiknya yang terlampau kejam. Ia hanya terus menatap datar ke arah jalan berkonsentrasi untuk menyetir.

"Oppa, aku sayang padamu. Kau tau kan?" ungkap Jihan sambil bersandar lemah pada bahu kakaknya.

Luhan tetap diam. Tidak berniat menanggapi ataupun menyingkirkan kepala Jihan dari bahunya. Ia sudah terlalu lelah bahkan untuk sekedar mengucapkan kata 'Ya'.

.

CKIT

.

Luhan pun menghentikan mobil La Ferarrynya tepat di depan gerbang sebuah rumah mewah bergaya classic berwarna krem teduh.

Luhan pun menengok ke samping dimana Jihan sedang tertidur pulas di bahunya. Ia menghela napas berat. Dengan pelan, Ia pun memindahkan kepala Jihan ke sandaran Jok. Lalu Ia keluar dan memutar untuk menggendong adiknya.

"Ahjussi, tolong masukan mobilnya." Pinta Luhan pada seorang satpam yang memang sejak tadi berdiri di depan gerbang.

Setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, Luhan bergegas masuk ke rumahnya dengan Jihan dalam gendongannya. Sejahat apapun adiknya, Luhan tetap menyayanginya lebih dari apapun. Sekali pun adiknya selalu menggoda setiap kekasihnya, Luhan tetap tidak bisa membenci adiknya. Karena sejak JHS Luhan hanya tinggal bersama adiknya. Kedua orang tuanya berada di China.

Tanpa Luhan sadari, Jihan tersenyum dalam gendongannya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher sang kakak.

.

CKLEK

.

Dengan susah payah, Luhan membuka pintu kamar adiknya lalu menidurkannya di ranjang. Luhan hendak pergi namun tangan Jihan tidak mau terlepas dari lehernya.

"Aku selalu menyukai aromamu, Oppa." Bisik Jihan dengan mata tertutup.

"Tidurlah, aku akan kembali ke kamarku."

Mengetahui bahwa Luhan berusaha melepaskan lingkaran tangannya, Jihan langsung membuka matanya.

"Kau tidak mau menemaniku tidur?" rengeknya dengan manja.

"Tidak untuk malam ini. Aku butuh waktu sendiri."

"Baiklah, Oppa boleh menangis sepuasnya malam ini, tapi besok kau harus tersenyum hanya untukku."

Luhan hanya menganggukan kepalanya lemah lalu segera keluar dari kamar adiknya dan pergi ke kamarnya sendiri.

.

….

.

Setelah mandi air hangat, pikiran Luhan lebih rileks dari sebelumnya. Ia memijat kepalanya pelan. Merenungkan apa kesalahannya hingga adik kembarnya sendiri selalu menghancurkan perasaannya. Tak lama, Ia pun berjalan menuju ke depan kaca wastafel.

Sangat mirip. 100 %. Wajahnya dengan Jihan tidak ada perbedaan. Mereka kembar identik dari sel telur yang sama. Yang membedakan hanya gender.

Luhan adalah seorang namja bertubuh mungil yang memiliki penis di antara selangkangannya. Dan Jihan adalah seorang yeoja yang juga mungil namun berisi di bagian dada dan pantatnya. Luhan dengan rambut hitam pendek dan Jihan dengan rambut hitam panjang bergelombang. Hanya itu yang membedakan mereka.

Selebihnya mereka sama persis, termasuk kriteria pacar idaman mereka. Luhan dan Jihan sama-sama menyukai pria tampan. Bedanya, Luhan berarti gay sementara Jihan normal. Tak heran, Jihan selalu menggoda pacar-pacar yang Luhan bawa ke rumah. Anehnya, Jihan tidak pernah punya pacar sendiri. Padahal dia cantik dan seksi. Jihan malah lebih tertarik merebut pacar Luhan. Dan sampai sekarang Luhan gagal paham mengenai alasan Jihan melakukan hal tersebut.

Cukup puas mengagumi pahatan indah wajahnya sendiri, Luhan langsung menuju ranjang dan merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di sana. Mencoba memejamkan mata hingga kesadarannya hilang sampai pagi menjelang.

.

XXX

.

3 Minggu kemudian…

.

Luhan tidak bisa berhenti memandangi pahatan sempurna namja di sebelahnya yang sedang serius menyetir. Kulitnya putih pucat, hidungnya mancung, bibirnya merah penuh, rahangnya tegas, jakunnya menonjol naik turun dan dagunya yang runcing membuat Luhan gemas ingin menggigitnya. Tampannya melebihi dewa Yunani.

Namja yang sejak tadi diperhatikan Luhan menoleh ke arahnya. Luhan langsung kaget dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Ia gelagapan karena ketahuan menikmati wajah tampan kekasihnya. Sedangkan si namja tampan hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang sekarang sudah memerah sampai telinga.

Namja itu pun menggenggam sebelah tangan Luhan dan mengusapnya lembut membuat Luhan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ada apa, sayang?" tanyanya selembut hembusan angin #loh?

"A..Ani. Hanya saja kekasihku sangat tampan." Jawab Luhan dengan jujur sambil terkekeh malu.

Namja itu pun ikut tertawa kecil lalu membawa tangan Luhan yang Ia genggam menuju bibirnya untuk dikecup. Membuat Luhan semakin memerah.

"Sehun, aku malu." Ungkap Luhan sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

Namja tampan yang bernama Sehun itu semakin greget melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang menggemaskan.

"Kau boleh menatapku sepuas mungkin, Lu. Semua yang ada padaku adalah milikmu. Bahkan kau boleh menyentuhnya sesukamu." Ucap Sehun sambil mengusap rambut Luhan yang selembut bulu kucing angora. #peace

Luhan menatap kekasihnya dalam. Tiba-tiba rasa takut merambat ke dadanya membuat Luhan merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di dalam sana. Luhan sangat mencintai Sehun. Sangat. Lebih dari kekasih-kekasih Luhan yang sebelumnya.

Sehun si pangeran kampus yang super tampan dan jenius. Sehun yang baik dan perhatian. Sehun yang memperlakukannya dengan lembut. Sehun yang selalu memeluk dan menenangkannya. Sehun yang membuatnya kenyang atas seluruh cinta yang Ia berikan hanya untuk Luhan. Luhan tidak ingin kehilangan Sehun sedetik pun.

Dan kehadiran Jihan membuat itu semua mustahil untuk terkabul. Jihan akan melakukan apapun untuk merebut kekasih Luhan. Termasuk menyerahkan tubuhnya sekali pun. Apalagi ini Sehun. Kekasihnya yang super duper sempurna tampannya. Maka dari itu, Luhan selalu mencegah Sehun untuk ke rumahnya. Bahkan Luhan meminta di turunkan beberapa meter dari rumahnya karena takut kalau Jihan akan melihat Sehunnya.

Sehun melihat raut kegelisahan dari wajah kekasihnya. Ia selalu melihat raut itu setiap mengantar Luhan pulang. Dan yang lebih aneh lagi, Luhan tidak memperbolehkan Sehun mengantarnya sampai rumah apalagi mampir.

"Kenapa lagi hmm?" Tanya Sehun berusaha menghilangkan rasa gelisah kekasihnya.

"Hunnie?"

"Ya, sayang?"

"Apa kau pernah berpacaran dengan yeoja?"

"Mmmm pernah sekali waktu JHS."

Luhan menelan ludahnya saat mendengar jawaban Sehun. Berarti kemungkinan besar Sehun adalah bi dan kemungkinan lainnya Sehun pasti tergoda dengan adiknya. Dengan memikirkannya saja membuat perut Luhan melilit tak karuan.

"Ada apa memangnya?"

"Ah ani. Aku hanya bertanya."

Sehun pun mengangguk walaupun sebenarnya masih penasaran dengan apa yang mengganggu pikiran Luhan. Tapi Sehun tidak mau memaksa. Jika Luhan memang ingin bercerita pasti Ia akan menceritakannya pada Sehun.

"Berhenti di sini, Hun." Pinta Luhan saat sudah sampai di rumah keempat sebelum rumah Luhan.

.

CKIT

.

Sehun pun menghentikan mobilnya lalu menggenggam erat tangan Luhan yang ingin membuka pintu mobil.

"Sayang, tidak bisakah aku mengantarmu sampai di depan gerbang rumahmu? Kau selalu melarangku walau Cuma sampai gerbang apalagi mampir."

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan sendu, bahkan matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca. Sehun jadi tidak tega dan merasa bersalah.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilanganmu, Sehun. Hiks.."

Pecah sudah tangisan Luhan memenuhi mobil Sehun. Sehun jadi menyesal telah menanyakan hal tadi. Ia pun memeluk Luhan dan mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut. Berusaha menenangkan sang terkasih.

"It's Ok, baby. Maafkan aku hmm? Aku janji tidak akan menanyakan hal itu lagi."

Luhan hanya mengangguk dalam pelukan Sehun. Sampai kapanpun Luhan tidak akan melepaskan Sehun. Tidak akan.

.

XXX

.

Jihan sedang menonton DVD saat kakak kembarnya datang dengan wajah kusut. Sebenarnya Jihan mulai curiga kalau kakaknya sudah punya pacar lagi. Gerak gerik Luhan mengindikasikan kalau Ia sedang melakukan back street. Sering pulang telat, sering menelpon malam-malam, sering keluar kalau hari libur yang katanya mengerjakan tugas kelompok, dan hal-hal mencurigakan lainnya. Mereka memang tidak satu kampus, namun Jihan tahu jadwal kuliah kakaknya.

Jihan menyeringai senang. Kalau begitu sepertinya Ia harus mempersiapkan diri untuk menyambut kekasih kakaknya. Bukankah Ia calon adik ipar yang baik?

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa membohongiku, Oppa."

.

Diam - diam Jihan masuk ke dalam kamar Luhan. Terdengar suara gemericik air. Itu artinya Luhan sedang mandi jadi Jihan bisa bebas mengecek handphone Luhan.

Baru saja Jihan akan menyentuh handphone Luhan, sang empunya datang memergoki kelakuannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Jihan-ah?" Tanya Luhan penuh curiga.

"Ah ani, aku hanya mau pinjam handphonemu untuk menelpon. Pulsaku habis." Jawab Jihan dengan lancar.

"Nanti aku isikan pulsamu. Taruh kembali handphoneku."

"Ne Oppa."

Jihan pun segera keluar dari kamar kakaknya dengan wajah kesal. Sudah pasti kakaknya itu sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Biasanya kan Luhan tidak pernah melarang Jihan untuk memakai benda apapun milik Luhan.

.

Luhan memegang dadanya yang berdegup kencang penuh ketakutan. Jihan pasti sudah mencium adanya kekasih Luhan. Tidak boleh. Jihan tidak boleh sampai bertemu dengan Sehun.

Tarik napas. Buang. Tarik napas. Buang.

' _Tenang Luhan, Sehun masih milikmu_.'

.

XXX

.

Luhan baru saja pulang berkencan dengan Sehun. Walaupun Cuma nonton ke bioskop. Luhan tetap bahagia asalkan dengan Sehun.

Akhir-akhir ini mereka sama-sama sibuk jadi jarang bertemu sekalipun mereka satu kampus. Jadi kencan mereka hari ini seperti melepas rindu keduanya.

Luhan merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di Kasur dengan senyum menghiasi bibirnya. Ia tidak pernah merasa setenang ini. Biasanya setelah kencan Ia selalu dibayang-bayangi oleh adik kembarnya. Tapi saat bersama Sehun, semua masalahnya seakan hilang.

.

Drrtt Drrtt Drrtt

.

Sehunnie's Calling

.

Hah? Sehun menelponnya? Mereka kan baru berpisah 5 menit yang lalu? Masa dia sudah sampai di rumah?

Luhan pun buru-buru mengangkatnya dengan senang hati. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang penting.

.

KLIK

.

"Sayang, aku di depan pintu rumahmu. Tugasmu ketinggalan di mobilku."

"…"

"Lu?"

.

KLIK

.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

.

Luhan langsung berlari ke pintu depan dengan gemetar. Jangan Jihan. Jangan.

.

DEG

.

Terlambat.

.

Luhan mematung di bawah tangga dengan napas memburu. Jantungnya berdetak gila-gilaan. Kakinya melemas membuatnya berpegangan pada tangga. Tangannya gemetaran. Tubuhnya berkeringat dingin. Ia syok. Speechless. Melihat Jihan yang membuka kan pintu untuk kekasihnya.

' _Jangan Sehun, ku mohon._ '

Luhan pun menghampiri keduanya yang berbincang di depan pintu.

"Hai sayang. Ini tugasmu." Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum saat melihat kekasihnya menghampiri.

Luhan mengambilnya dengan gemetar. Sehun memegang tangannya. Dingin dan berkeringat. Sehun mengubah senyumnya menjadi raut khawatir melihat Luhan yang pucat.

"Kau baik, Lu?"

"Oppa, kenapa tidak bilang punya pacar yang setampan ini?"

Luhan tergugu. Tiba-tiba sekelebat bayang-bayang masa silamnya terus datang bergantian. Dari mulai Suho, Zelo, JB, Myungsoo, Xiumin, Kai, Chanyeol, Sunggyu, dan terakhir Kris. Suara Sehun yang terus-terusan memanggilnya seakan tenggelam.

"Luhan!" Sehun sedikit berteriak sambil mengguncang bahu Luhan, sungguh dia sangat khawatir.

Sedangkan Jihan menyeringai licik. Tidak perlu dicari ternyata kekasih kakaknya datang sendiri padanya. Maksudnya datang ke rumahnya.

Sehun pun menuntun Luhan yang ling lung untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Aku akan mengambil minum untuknya." Pamit Jihan yang berlalu ke dapur.

Sehun membawa Luhan ke pelukannya dan mengelus punggungnya lembut. Ritual yang selalu Ia lakukan untuk menenangkan kekasihnya.

"Sehun.."

"Ya?"

"Sehun.."

"Ya, sayang. Ada apa hmm?" kali ini Sehun membawa dagu Luhan untuk melihat ke arahnya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Aku tidak kemana-mana. Aku di sini. Bersamamu."

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan pergi."

"Tidak akan, Lu."

"Ngomong-ngomong kau tidak pernah cerita punya saudara kembar?"

Luhan mengeratkan remasannya pada kemeja Sehun saat nama saudara kembarnya disebut. Sehun bingung dengan tingkah Luhan yang seperti ketakutan akan suatu hal. Apalagi saat melihat Sehun yang bertemu dengan saudara kembarnya tadi.

"Ku mohon. Kau jangan telalu dekat dengannya."

"Bukankah dia adik iparku hmm?" goda Sehun membuat Luhan memukul pelan perut berabs milik Sehun.

"Berjanjilah."

"Ya sayang. Apapun ku lakukan untukmu."

"Aku mencintaimu, Sehunnie."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, sayang."

Ternyata sejak tadi Jihan melihat interaksi keduanya di balik pintu dapur. Ia tersenyum licik.

' _Aku akan segera merebut kekasihmu, Oppa. Kau tidak boleh bahagia di atas penderitaanku._ '

.

XXX

.

Luhan sedang membeli buku untuk tugas. Namun tiba-tiba perutnya berbunyi minta diisi. Ia baru ingat kalau Ia belum makan siang. Sedangkan sekarang sudah pukul 3 sore. Pantas saja Ia lapar.

Luhan pun masuk ke sebuah food court yang menjual masakan cina, kesukaan Luhan. Namun pergerakannya terhenti dan matanya terpaku pada sosok tampan yang sedang membawa nampan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Oh Sehun. Ia tersenyum hendak menghampiri kekasihnya.

Namun senyumnya lenyap digantikan rasa sakit yang menusuk jantungnya. Sehunnya menghampiri seorang yeoja sambil tersenyum. Luhan sangat amat mengenal yeoja itu. Dia Jihan. Adik kembarnya. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin."

.

BRUK

.

Luhan menjatuhkan buku-buku yang tadi dibelinya membuat semua pengunjung termasuk Sehun dan Jihan menoleh ke arahnya. Sehun menatap Luhan dengan raut terkejut dan segera menghampiri Luhan yang mematung. Diikuti Jihan di belakangnya.

"Lu..Luhan? kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyanya sambil memegang kedua bahu Luhan yang bergetar menahan marah dan sakit.

"Oppa?"

"Jelaskan Sehun!"

"Begini Lu, aku…"

"Sehun Oppa akan bertanggungjawab karena menghamiliku."

"M..Mwo?"

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan, sayang. Sungguh. Aku sedang mabuk saat itu. Aku tidak sadar. Aku mencintaimu tapi aku tidak bisa lari dari tanggungjawab. Maafkan aku, Lu. Aku akan menikahi adikmu."

Jihan tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Sedangkan Sehun menunduk penuh penyesalan.

"Tidak mungkin. Kau bohong!"

"ANDWEEEE!"

.

"Hosh hosh hosh…"

Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya dengan peluh di sekujur tubuhnya. Jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. Ia pun segera melepas bajunya yang sudah basah dengan peluh lalu turun dan beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Luhan membasuh mukanya dengan air dingin di wastafel, lalu mendongak, menatap bayangan seraut wajah dengan rambut hitam legamnya dalam cermin, dengan mata rusanya yang terlihat lelah.

Itu hanya mimpi. Namun rasanya sangat nyata. Sehunnya dan Jihan. Tidak. Itu tak akan pernah terjadi.

Luhan meraih jubah tidur yang tergeletak pada sandaran kursi dan memakainya. Lalu Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju balkon.

Langit masih gelap saat Ia menggeser pintu balkon. Angin dingin langsung menerpa wajahnya. Ia bersandar membelakangi pagar balkon, menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya. Tatapannya mengarah pada langit gelap tanpa bintang yang terhampar luas.

Ini masih pukul 2 malam. Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya karena mimpi mengerikan itu. Luhan tidak bisa menutup matanya lagi. Ia takut saat membuka mata, semua yang ada di mimpinya benar-benar terjadi.

Luhan segera masuk karena semakin lama dinginnya semakin menusuk. Ia menatap ponselnya yang berada di meja nakas. Ia ingin mendengar suara Sehun saat ini. Ia butuh Sehun untuk menenangkannya. Ia begitu tergantung pada makhluk tampan yang satu itu.

.

Panggilan Cepat No 1

.

Terdengar nada sambung. Agak lama.

.

KLIK

.

"Yeobseo." Sehun dengan suara serak menyapanya di seberang.

Dia pasti sudah tidur. Luhan jadi tidak enak telah mengganggu tidur kekasihnya.

"Hunnie, maaf aku mengganggumu."

"Tidak sayang. Ada apa? Kau mimpi buruk?"

"Nee.. Mimpi yang sangat mengerikan."

"Itu hanya mimpi sayang. Jadi, pejamkan matamu dan cobalah untuk tidur. Arra?"

"Baiklah. Jaljayo Sehunnie."

"Jaljayo Baby. Saranghae."

"Nado."

.

KLIK

.

Luhan lebih tenang setelah mendengar suara kekasihnya. Tapi tetap saja mimpi itu masih membayanginya setiap kali matanya terpejam. Alhasil Luhan baru bisa tidur pukul setengah lima pagi. Untung saja Ia hanya punya jadwal kuliah sore besok.

.

XXX

.

Pulang kuliah, Luhan mendatangi fakultas Sehun. Firasatnya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Ia harus segera bertemu kekasihnya agar bisa tenang.

Dia melihat mantan kekasihnya, Chanyeol yang baru keluar dari ruang kelas bersama Baekhyun. Chanyeol terlihat kaget melihat Luhan menghampirinya.

"Apa kau melihat Sehun?"

"Dia sudah keluar. Baru saja. Sepertinya dia sedang buru-buru untuk pergi ke suatu tempat."

"Gomawo. Kalau begitu aku pergi."

Firasat buruknya semakin kuat. Ia mencoba menghubungi Sehun sambil berjalan cepat ke arah tempat parkir. Namun handphone Sehun tidak aktif. Untung saja hari ini Luhan bawa mobil. Dengan napas terengah-engah, Ia buru-buru menjalankan mobilnya.

.

TRING

.

1 Pesan Dari My Twin

.

DEG

.

Dengan tangan gemetar Luhan membuka pesan itu.

.

From : My Twin

Datang ke tempat biasa, Oppa. Kau akan menyaksikan bagaimana hebatnya kekasihmu saat di ranjang.

.

Luhan memegang setirnya kuat-kuat hingga buku jarinya memutih. Ia mempercepat laju mobilnya menuju tempat yang dimaksud oleh adiknya. Pandangannya semakin memburam saat air matanya terus mengalir tanpa bisa dicegah.

"Jangan Sehun. Jangan Sehun. Jangan Sehun."

Luhan terus merapalkan kata-kata itu sepanjang perjalanan.

.

CKIT

.

Tanpa memarkirkan mobilnya dengan benar. Luhan buru-buru keluar dan berlari menuju kamar 13 di Hotel Ritz Calton. Dadanya sangat sesak dengan hanya membayangkan apa yang akan dilihatnya sebentar lagi. Air matanya juga tidak bisa berhenti mendesak keluar dan mengalir di pipi putihnya.

"Kau sudah berjanji padaku, Sehun."

.

CKLEK

.

Luhan membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Jihan dengan tubuh tanpa sehelai benang pun terbaring lemah di atas ranjang dengan Sehun yang menindihnya penuh kilatan napsu.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, OH SEHUN!"

.

XXX

.

 **TBC/DELETE**

 **.**

 **JUST TWOSHOOT FF.**

 **.**

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**


	2. Chapter 2

**YOU'VE SURPRISED ME TOO MUCH, OH SEHUN**

BY : FIFIOLULUGE

.

.

 **I am so sorry, updatenya lama soalnya entah kenapa kemaren2 itu ga bisa buka ffn gatau kenapa**

 **Banyak yang tebakannya bener soal alesan kembarannya Luhan selalu ngerebut pacarnya**

 **So, langsung aja baca cuss**

 **Happy reading! Don't Forget to review guys!**

.

.

Luhan menatap bayangan adiknya yang terpantul di dalam cermin. Wajah yang serupa dengannya itu tersenyum manis pada Luhan. Senyum yang tulus dan penuh cinta. Hanya untuk Luhan.

"Berhentilah, Ku mohon. Kau menyakitiku." Pinta Luhan dengan serius membuat senyum di wajah saudara kembarnya menghilang.

"Tidak, Oppa. Aku tidak mau."

"Kali ini saja, biarkan aku bersama Sehun. Aku sangat mencintainya."

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?"

"Kau bisa mencari namja lainnya. Kau cantik. Kau sempurna."

"Tapi namja yang ku inginkan hanya dirimu, Luhan Oppa."

Luhan langsung berbalik menghadap sosok nyata adik kembarnya. Mereka bertatapan cukup lama sampai Jihan dengan berani melingkarkan tangannya di leher Luhan dan memagut bibirnya lembut. Membuat Luhan terhenyak tak percaya.

Luhan tak kuasa menolak. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti hati adiknya.

"Apa maksudmu, Jihan-ah?" Tanya Luhan setelah Jihan melepaskan ciumannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Oppa. Tidakkah kau melihat semua yang ku lakukan karena aku mencintaimu? Aku tidak rela membagimu pada orang lain. Kau hanya milikku, selamanya."

"Tidak. Kau tidak boleh. Kita ini kembar. Kita lebih dari saudara sedarah, Jihan-ah. Aku yakin kau akan menemukan seseorang yang benar-benar kau cintai. Dan itu bukan aku."

"Ani. Hanya kau orang yang ku cintai melebihi apapun di dunia ini, Oppa. Kau yang melindungiku, menemaniku, memelukku saat tidur, mencium keningku dengan sayang. Kau, Oppa! Hanya kau yang mau melakukan itu untukku. Kau tidak pernah marah padaku. Kau selalu berada di sampingku. Hanya aku. Tapi semenjak kau punya pacar, aku kesepian Oppa."

Luhan tertegun mendengar pengakuan adiknya. Jadi ini alasan adiknya selalu menggoda pacar Luhan. Adiknya penderita twincest. Luhan tidak pernah berpikir sedikit pun Jihan bisa memiliki perasaan sedalam itu untuknya.

"Aku sayang padamu, Jihan-ah. Istirahatlah. Kau harus menjernihkan pikiranmu."

"Tapi Oppa…"

.

CUP

.

Luhan mencium lembut kening adiknya dengan sayang.

"Tidurlah." Ucapnya lagi sebelum meninggalkan Jihan yang sudah terduduk sambil menangis di lantai.

"Maafkan aku, Oppa. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu dengan orang lain."

.

XXX

.

Drtt Drtt Drtt

.

Handphone milik Jihan bergetar saat dirinya tengah meratapi kegalauannya karena Luhan. Setelah kejadian dimana dia mencium dan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada kakak kembarnya sendiri, Luhan terlihat sedikit menjauhinya. Hal itu membuat Jihan frustasi dan kecewa.

Dengan malas, Ia pun menggeser tombol hijau untuk menerima panggilan entah dari siapa karena nomornya tidak tersimpan.

.

"Yeobseo."

"Kau ada waktu bertemu?"

"Siapa ini?"

"Aku tau kau tertarik padaku, bukan?"

"Apa maksudmu? Siapa kau?"

"Oh Sehun. Kekasih Luhan."

Jihan membekap mulutnya tak percaya. Namun segera berganti dengan seringainya yang menyeramkan.

"Baiklah, temui aku di hotel Ritz Calton. Kamar no 13. Besok. Jam 5 sore."

.

KLIK

.

Jihan langsung menutup telponnya tanpa mendengar jawaban Sehun.

Tak di duga tak dinyana, kekasih kakaknya itu tiba-tiba menghubunginya. Tanpa diundang, tanpa harus dicari dan tanpa harus dikejar, Oh Sehun sendirilah yang menyerahkan dirinya pada Jihan. Mungkin dirinya terlalu mempesona di mata Oh Sehun.

"Maafkan aku, Oppa. Tapi dia sendiri yang datang padaku. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan rela melepaskanmu, Luhan Oppa." Gumamnya sambil tersenyum licik.

.

XXX

.

.

 **SEHUN POV**

.

Semua orang tidak pernah menginginkanku bahkan orang tua kandungku sendiri. Appaku meninggalkan eomma saat mengandung diriku. Saat itu Eomma hampir membunuhku yang masih berbentuk janin. Tapi untungnya, bibiku mencegahnya.

Setelah aku lahir, Eomma tidak pernah menganggapku ada. Hanya bibi yang mau mengurusku. Naas, orang satu-satunya yang peduli padaku itu meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil saat aku berumur 7 tahun. Semua orang menyalahkanku. Menyebutku si pembawa sial.

Eomma mengirimku ke panti asuhan dan dia menikah lagi dengan pria tua yang kaya. Sedangkan tubuh kecilku yang berumur 7 tahun harus menanggung luka batin yang teramat dalam karena terbuang di sebuah panti dengan orang-orang yang sama mengerikannya.

Ibu panti selalu menyuruhku seperti pembantu. Anak-anak lain bukannya membantuku, mereka malah ikut-ikutan menyerahkan tugasnya padaku karena aku dianggap anak bawang yang patut di suruh-suruh. Tidak ada yang menyukaiku. Aku sendirian.

Terlalu lama hidup dalam kesendirian, hatiku jadi beku. Aku seperti tidak memiliki perasaan. Semakin lama, ada sesuatu dalam diriku yang mendesak keluar. Aku tidak tahu apa itu. Aku seperti tidak sadar dengan apa yang ku lakukan.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Yang jelas satu minggu kemudian, semua orang di panti itu mati dengan mengenaskan. Aku pergi dari panti dengan penuh ketakutan melihat darah menggenang dimana-mana dengan mayat yang sudah tidak karuan bentuknya. Aku hampir muntah. Umurku 9 tahun saat itu.

Hampir seminggu aku luntang lantung di jalan mengandalkan uang yang ku ambil dari lemari milik ibu panti. Sampai akhirnya aku bertemu dengan ketua gangster bernama Kangin. Dia mengajakku bergabung menjadi anggota gangster. Aku menerimanya.

Di sana aku merasa di terima. Mereka setidaknya memperlakukanku dengan baik. Aku diberi tempat tinggal, diberi makan bahkan aku diajari berkelahi. Tentu saja sebagai gangster aku harus jago berkelahi. Aku mulai terjun ke lapangan saat umurku masih 11 tahun.

Lagi-lagi aku tidak beruntung. Saat grup gangsterku melawan grup gangster lain, aku melakukan kesalahan hingga membuat grup kami kalah. Setelah itu, aku dipukuli hingga babak beluk dan diusir dari kelompok.

Di malam hari yang dingin dengan pakaian sobek-sobek dan luka di sekujur tubuh juga lapar, aku berbaring di bawah pohon beringin yang ada di taman kota. Aku sengaja menyembunyikan tubuhku karena aku pasti akan diusir oleh penjaga jika ketahuan tidur di sini.

Dan malam itu, aku melihat sesuatu yang sangat indah yang bahkan tidak pernah muncul dalam mimpiku. Aku bertemu malaikat. Dia cantik, lembut dan bercahaya. Dia tersenyum padaku. Dan senyumnya langsung menembus ke dalam hatiku yang beku.

Namanya Luhan. Malaikatku. Cintaku. Kekasihku. Dan satu-satunya orang yang menjadi alasanku untuk hidup.

.

 **END SEHUN POV**

.

FLASHBACK

.

" _Arggg…" Sehun meringis saat menyenderkan tubuhnya pada pohon._

 _Matanya lelah. Rasa kantuk mulai mendera. Namun rasa sakit dan juga lapar mengalahkan rasa kantuknya. Ia sudah pasrah jika memang harus mati saat ini juga. Toh Ia tidak punya siapa-siapa. Tidak akan ada yang bersedih bahkan mungkin tidak akan ada yang hadir di pemakamannya. Untuk ukuran anak berusia 11 tahun Sehun cukup tangguh._

" _Hei… Kau baik-baik saja?"_

 _Suara lembut terdengar di telinga Sehun membuatnya menengok ke sumber suara._

 _._

 _DEG_

 _._

 _Sehun langsung terpana melihat seseorang di hadapannya yang sedang tersenyum. Sesosok namja mungil yang imut dan cantik. Dia memakai baju hangat yang tebal juga syal yang melilit di lehernya. Matanya bercahaya. Kalau benar dia malaikat, Sehun ingin ikut saja ke neraka sekali pun._

 _Namja mungil itu menyentuh lengan Sehun karena Sehun tidak merespon apapun sejak tadi._

" _Arggghhh…" Sehun meringis lagi karena lukanya disentuh._

" _Ah, mian. Kau terluka parah. Kau harus diobati."_

 _Sehun masih tetap diam sambil menikmati pahatan indah di hadapannya._

" _Tunggu di sini, sebentar."_

 _Sehun tiba-tiba panik dan mencengkram pergelangan tangan namja itu. Ia masih ingin melihat wajah indah itu. Satu menit lagi pun tak apa. Setidaknya, Ia sekarat dengan perasaan bahagia._

" _Kajima."_

" _Aku mau mengambil obat untukmu. Sebentar saja. Aku akan kembali." Pamitnya sambil tersenyum dan dengan lembut melepaskan pegangan Sehun._

 _Sehun menunggu malaikatnya dengan sabar. Agak lama. Perasaan takutnya muncul. Apa mungkin namja itu tidak benar-benar akan kembali? Sehun mencoba berdiri untuk mencari malaikatnya. Namun sentuhan lembut di tangannya membuat Sehun terduduk kembali._

" _Sudah ku bilang, kau jangan kemana-mana."_

 _Sehun bernapas lega. Dia kembali. Dia juga tersenyum._

 _Dengan telaten, namja mungil itu mengobati luka-luka sehun dan membalutnya dengan perban. Sehun meringis beberapa kali namun tampak enggan mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah si namja mungil. Jantungnya terus berdebar kencang. Hatinya yang beku sudah mencair karena kebaikan hati sang malaikat penyelamat._

" _Nah, sudah selesai." Katanya dengan riang._

" _Go..Gomawo." Sehun tergagap karena ketauan menikmati wajah si namja mungil sejak tadi._

" _Cheonma. Mmmm kau kenapa bisa seperti ini? Kau seperti habis dipukuli preman."_

" _Memang. Aku…"_

" _Cukup. Aku tidak suka cerita yang mengerikan. Ini makanlah." Potongnya sambil memberikan sekotak ramyeon yang mengepulkan aroma menggiurkan._

 _Sehun menerimanya dengan senang hati. Ia melihat si namja mungil juga memakan ramyeon miliknya. Sehun juga ikut memakannya dengan khidmat._

" _Kau kenapa berkeliaran malam-malam begini?"_

" _Aku sedang bosan. Rumahku sepi. Eomma dan Appaku sibuk. Dan aku sedang menunggu adikku pulang les piano dekat sini."_

 _Sehun hanya manggut-manggut. Kini Ia sedang menyedot minuman dengan bola-bola aneh tapi enak yang juga di bawa Luhan._

" _Ah sepertinya adikku sudah selesai les. Aku pergi ya. Sampai bertemu lagi." Pamitnya sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya dengan ceria._

 _Seakan menyadari sesuatu, Sehun langsung berdiri._

" _HEI SIAPA NAMAMU?"_

" _AKU LUHAN."_

 _Luhan. Sejak saat itu nama Luhan sudah terukir dalam di hati Sehun. Permanen._

.

FLASHBACK END

.

.

XXX

.

Sehun tampil setampan mungkin untuk bertemu dengan Jihan. Ia memiliki satu tujuan pasti. Yang jelas apapun akan Ia lakukan untuk kebahagian Luhannya. Apapun.

Sehun pergi ke tempat yang disebutkan oleh Jihan. Sesekali Ia mengecek jam di tangannya. Ia terlihat santai berjalan di lorong dan akhirnya berhenti di depan pintu kamar nomor 13.

.

CKLEK

.

Sehun mendapati kamar yang kosong. Namun terdengar suara percikan air dan aroma lavender yang menusuk. Sedang mandi rupanya. Untuk pertama kalinya Sehun tersenyum menyeramkan. Sehun mengerti bahwa jalang itu sedang ingin menggodanya. Lihat saja nanti.

.

SRETT

.

Suara pintu yang bergeser membuat Sehun waspada namun tetap mempertahankan tubuhnya menghadap jendela ke luar. Baginya pemandangan lalu lintas yang padat lebih menarik ketimbang seorang yeoja seksi yang hanya dibalut selembar handuk.

Aroma lavender itu semakin kuat mengindikasikan bahwa Jihan mendekati tempatnya berdiri. Saat melihat siluet di kaca jendela, Sehun langsung membalikan badannya dan mendapati Jihan sedang tersenyum sensual padanya dalam jarak cukup dekat.

"Kau sudah datang, sayang." Goda Jihan sambil mengelus seduktif dada bidang Sehun.

Sehun menahan diri untuk tidak mematahkan tangan itu sampai putus. Seenaknya saja dia menyentuh milik orang lain. Tapi dia harus bersabar demi tujuannya.

Sehun menuntun Jihan hingga terduduk di ranjang. Jihan tersenyum senang. Menggoda pacar Luhan memang selalu mudah. Bagaimana mungkin namja-namja yang mudah tergoda oleh tubuhnya itu ingin memiliki kakak kembarnya? Tidak mungkin. Kakaknya terlalu berharga untuk namja seperti para mantannya terdahulu. Dan sekarang Sehun akan menjadi salah satu dari mereka.

"Aku ingin tahu sampai sejauh mana kau bisa menggodaku." Sehun berucap dengan datar.

Jihan langsung berdiri dan membuka satu-satunya kain yang menutup tubuhnya sesensual mungkin. Pemandangan itu membuat mata Sehun sakit.

Terpampanglah tubuh polos Jihan yang super seksi dan mulus. Namja gay sekalipun akan langsung straight jika melihatnya. Namun Sehun jelas berbeda. Ia mengakui tubuh Jihan memang indah. Sayangnya Ia tidak tergoda sama sekali. Baginya saudara kembar kekasihnya itu hanya seorang jalang yang membuatnya muak dan harus dilenyapkan segera.

.

Bruk

.

Jihan menjatuhkan dirinya ke ranjang. Ia berbaring seksi dengan tubuh telanjangnya.

"Naiki aku, sayang."

Sehun yang berpakaian lengkap tidak tanggung-tanggung langsung menindih tubuh telanjang Jihan membuat si empunya tersenyum licik karena sebentar lagi Luhan akan datang dan melihat semuanya. Semuanya akan berakhir sebentar lagi. Tiba-tiba…

"Akh Se..Sehunh.. Ap..pa..yanghh..kau…uhuk..lakukan?"

"Kau harus mati jalang. Kau sumber kesedihan malaikatku. Karena kau dia tidak pernah tersenyum seperti dulu. Aku ingin dia merasakan kebahagian seutuhnya yang selalu kau rampas. Kau harus ku lenyapkan Xi Jihan."

Jihan menangis. Ia tahu benar yang dimaksud malaikat adalah kakak kembarnya. Apa benar Luhan selalu bersedih karenanya? Kalau memang begitu, Ia rela mati untuk kebahagiaan kakaknya. Tapi sebelum itu Ia ingin setidaknya melihat Luhan untuk yang terakhir kali.

.

CKLEK

.

Saat itulah muncul sosok Luhan di balik pintu yang menatap terkejut keadaan Sehun dan Jihan. Bukan. Bukan karena Jihan yang telanjang dengan Sehun menindihnya. Tapi kedua tangan Sehun yang mencekik leher adik kembarnya dengan penuh napsu.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, OH SEHUN!"

Jihan tersenyum lemah menatap Luhan dengan penuh cinta. Keinginannya terkabul. Luhan ada di sana saat dirinya akan mati di tangan Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan kedatangan Luhan dan tetap melancarkan aksinya. Sehun seperti kerasukan setan.

"LEPASKAN ADIKKU, SEHUN!"

Luhan berusaha menjauhkan tangan Sehun dari leher adiknya. Namun tenaga Sehun yang terlampau kuat membuat Luhan terdorong dan kepalanya terbentur ujung meja rias.

.

Bruk

.

Suara orang terjatuh membuat Sehun menoleh dan melihat Luhan yang sudah tergeletak lemah di lantai dengan darah mengalir di pelipisnya. Wajah keras Sehun berubah sendu melihat kekasihnya. Seketika Ia pun melepaskan cekikannya dan menghampiri Luhan.

"Oh tidak. Sayang, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud melukaimu. Kau berdarah. Kau..kau tidak boleh mati. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku, sayang. Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit." Sehun panik sendiri dengan wajah linglung.

Sehun tidak peduli lagi apakah Jihan sudah mati atau belum? Yang jelas Ia harus segera membawa Luhan ke rumah sakit. Ia pun langsung membopong Luhan dan berlari sekuat tenaga menuju parkiran.

Sedangkan Jihan yang sedang sekarat tersenyum karena Ia tahu Luhan selalu menyayanginya apapun yang dia lakukan.

' _Mianhe, Oppa. Berbahagialah bersamanya. Saranghae. Yeongwonie._ '

Jihan pun menghembuskan napas terakhirnya sambil tersenyum karena mengingat satu-satunya orang yang Ia cintai. Sekalipun Ia dalam keadaan telanjang dan sendirian di kamar sebuah hotel, tapi Ia tetap bahagia.

.

XXX

.

FLASHBACK

.

 _Sehun tidak tahu dan tidak ingat mengapa dirinya bisa berbaring di sebuah ranjang mewah dengan perban di sekujur tubuhnya. Yang Ia ingat hanya Luhan. Malaikatnya yang selalu tersenyum dan memperlakukannya dengan lembut._

" _Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya sosok yeoja paruh baya yang tetap cantik walaupun dimakan usia._

" _Siapa kau?"_

" _Aku Eommamu."_

" _Eomma?" Sehun kebingungan._

" _Mulai sekarang kau adalah Oh Sehun. Anak Oh Kyuhyun dan Oh Sungmin."_

 _Mulai saat itulah Sehun diangkat anak oleh keluarga Oh. Ia akhirnya bisa bahagia karena menemukan orang yang sayang dan peduli padanya selain bibi dan juga malaikatnya._

 _Di dunia ini, hanya empat orang yang Sehun cintai dengan sepenuh hati. Bibinya. Eomma dan Appa angkatnya. Dan juga Luhan. Satu-satunya orang yang Ia akan jaga sampai mati._

 _._

 _ZZZ_

 _._

 _Sehun mulai bersekolah kembali. Ia tergolong murid yang memiliki tingkat kecerdasan di atas rata-rata. IQnya lebih dari 180. Ia memiliki banyak bakat di bidang olahraga dan juga seni. Prestasinya sangat menggunung membuat kedua orang tua angkatnya tersenyum bangga._

 _Satu-satunya yang tidak Sehun miliki adalah teman. Ia orang yang introvert bahkan pada kedua orang tuanya. Sehun sangat menghormati Sungmin dan Kyuhyun namun Ia juga tidak bisa memaksakan diri untuk selalu tersenyum dan menceritakan segalanya pada mereka. Untungnya mereka tidak keberatan dan tetap memperhatikan Sehun seperti anak mereka sendiri._

 _Setiap pulang sekolah, Sehun memiliki rutinitas baru. Ia akan pergi ke taman untuk menunggu Luhan. Siapa tahu Luhan lewat sana. Namun harapannya pupus karena sudah 5 hari dia melakukan hal itu, Luhan tidak juga muncul._

 _Sehun tidak pernah menyerah. Ia terus menunggu hingga akhirnya Ia melihat Luhan. Sehun bahagia bukan main dengan hanya melihat wajah itu dari jauh. Ia tidak berani menghampirinya. Hanya belum saatnya._

 _Akhirnya Sehun resmi menjadi stalker Luhan selama bertahun-tahun. Ia tahu segalanya tentang Luhan. Apapun. Termasuk semua teman Luhan, semua musuh Luhan yang sudah Sehun lenyapkan, semua mantan pacar Luhan dan juga adik kembarnya yang selalu mengekori kemana pun Luhan pergi._

 _Sehun langsung membenci adik kembar Luhan dalam sekali lihat. Dia heran kenapa Luhan terlalu baik pada adiknya yang jelas-jelas selalu menyakitinya? Huh dia memang malaikat._

 _Sehun pun berencana mengirim adik kembar Luhan itu ke neraka. Dengan tekad penuh, Sehun masuk ke universitas yang sama dengan Luhan. Padahal dengan kemampuannya dia bisa masuk Harvard. Untung saja orang tua angkat Sehun selalu mendukung apapun yang Sehun lakukan._

 _Sehun mulai mendekati Luhan pelan-pelan. Ternyata Luhan tidak ingat padanya. Wajar sih. Kejadian itu sudah 10 tahun berlalu. Apalagi saat itu malam hari dan wajahnya hancur penuh lebam. Dan sekarang wajah Sehun sudah bertranformasi menjadi sosok dewa yunani yang tampan tak terkira. Jelas Luhan tak mengenalinya._

 _Tapi Sehun tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Yang penting Luhan sekarang sudah jadi miliknya yang tidak akan pernah Ia lepaskan._

.

FLASHBACK END

.

XXX

.

Sehun tidak membawa Luhan ke rumah sakit tapi ke rumahnya. Kedua orang tua Sehun tidak mempermasalahkan orientasinya. Mereka juga sudah mengenal Luhan karena Sehun sering membawanya ke rumah. Mereka menyukai Luhan dan menyayanginya seperti anak sendiri. Saat kemarin Sehun membawa Luhan dengan keadaan terluka, mereka juga sama paniknya dengan Sehun.

Sehun memandangi kekasihnya yang sedang terlelap dengan perban membalut kepalanya. Pelan sekali, Ia mengusap perban yang menempel lalu mengecupnya.

"Maafkan aku, sayang. Kau cepatlah bangun."

Sehun pun mendekap Luhan dengan pelan, takut menyakiti kekasihnya. Ia ingin Luhan segera bangun. Tapi Ia juga takut akan reaksi Luhan saat mengetahui kalau dirinya sudah membunuh Jihan.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Jihan. Dia sudah dimakamkan 2 hari yang lalu. Kedua orang tua Luhan datang dari Beijing dan sangat terkejut mendapati kabar tersebut. Tidak ada yang tahu kalau Jihan mati di bunuh. Sehun menutupinya secara professional. Ah tapi Luhan mengetahuinya. Tapi Sehun tidak akan mengelak jika nanti Luhan melaporkannya ke polisi.

Setelah pemakaman Jihan, orang tua Luhan kembali ke Beijing dan menitipkan Luhan pada Sehun. Mereka ingin mengurus kepindahan mereka ke korea karena mereka tidak mungkin membiarkan Luhan tinggal sendiri. Walaupun Luhan belum sadar. Tapi mereka tahu Luhan akan terpukul mendapatkan berita kematian adik kembarnya nanti.

.

"Eunghh…"

Mendengar lenguhan Luhan, Sehun langsung terbangun.

"Sayang, apa ada yang sakit?" Tanya Sehun dengan khawatir tanpa melepaskan dekapannya.

.

Bruk

.

Namun tak disangka, Luhan langsung mendorong Sehun dengan kekuatan penuh hingga Ia terjatuh dari ranjang.

"Jihan… Mana Jihan?" dengan wajah linglung, Luhan mencari saudara kembarnya.

Sehun segera menghampiri kekasihnya. Ia mengguncangkan bahu kekasihnya agar sadar.

"Sehunnie, mana Jihan?" Tanya Luhan dengan mata berkaca-kaca sambil menatap Sehun.

"Maafkan aku, sayang. Tapi Jihan sudah pergi."

"ANDWEE!"

Luhan langsung terduduk di lantai sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Sehun memeluknya dengan erat. Tidak ingin kekasihnya hilang kendali. Namun Luhan terus memukuli Sehun berusaha melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau pembunuh! Hiks.. Kau membunuh Jihan!"

Sehun terus mengeratkan pelukannya dan membiarkan Luhan terus memukulinya sampai puas.

"Aku bukan pembunuh, sayang. Aku hanya seseorang yang teramat mencintaimu. Aku terima apapun yang akan kau lakukan padaku. Satu yang harus kau tahu. Aku akan tetap mencintamu. Malaikatku."

Pukulan Luhan melemah dan akhirnya Ia menyerah dan menangis semakin keras di dalam pelukan kekasihnya.

.

XXX

.

 **END**

.

.

 **EPILOG**

.

Luhan mengusap nisan bertuliskan nama Xi Jihan dan mengecupnya lama. Bermenit-menit Ia hanya diam menatapi makam adik kembarnya tanpa melakukan apapun dan berbicara apapun.

"Jihan-ah, maaf Oppa baru datang sekarang. Aku selalu sayang padamu. Aku tidak pernah membencimu sedikitpun. Maafkan aku tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu. Maaf juga karena aku tidak sanggup melaporkan pembunuhmu ke polisi. Aku terlalu mencintainya, Jihan-ah. Kau mau memaafkanku kan?"

Setelah puas menangis dan mengungkapkan seluruh beban di hatinya, Luhan menaruh sebuket bunga mawar putih kesukaan adiknya. Ia pun melangkah pergi.

Luhan tersenyum menatap sosok kekasih tampannya yang sedang bersender pada mobil sambil tersenyum dengan posisi siap mendekapnya. Luhan berlari dengan tidak sabaran menuju kekasihnya yang masih Oh Sehun.

.

GREP

.

Ia langsung memeluk Sehun dengan erat yang dibalas tak kalah erat.

Sehun sudah menceritakan seluruh pengalaman pahit manis hidupnya pada Luhan. Dan Luhan tidak bisa tidak terkejut mengetahui Sehun adalah seorang psikopat yang sudah membunuh banyak orang bahkan di usianya masih belia.

Orang-orang di panti asuhan itu, musuh-musuh Luhan, dan juga adik kembar Luhan. Pantas saja orang-orang yang membully Luhan tiba-tiba menghilang. Ternyata Sehun sudah melenyapkannya.

Luhan juga tidak menyangka Sehun adalah anak yang Ia tolong waktu itu. Dan Luhan lebih tidak menyangka Sehun akan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padanya dan menjadi stalker Luhan selama 10 tahun.

Semua tentang Sehun memang mengejutkan. Sehun yang psikopat, sehun yang stalkernya dan Sehun yang mencintainya selama 10 tahun. Tapi Luhan bisa menerima semuanya. Cintanya pada Sehun lebih besar daripada kebenciannya karena sudah membunuh Jihan.

"Ini terakhir kalinya aku mengizinkanmu menangis, Lu."

"Ya, Tuan Oh."

Sehun tersenyum dan mengecup dahi kekasihnya lama.

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang diriku?"

"Kau terlalu banyak mengejutkanku, Oh Sehun."

"Bukankah kau suka kejutan?"

Luhan mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Apalagi saat melihat sebuah cincin sudah tersemat di jarinya entah sejak kapan.

Benarkan? Sehun memang penuh kejutan. Dan Luhan menyukainya.

.

XXX

.

 **END LAGI**

.

 **YEAY TAMAT JUGA!**

 **SEMOGA TIDAK MENGECEWAKAN YAAA**

 **JANGAN LUPA REVIEWNYA YA CHINGUDEUL**

.

.

 **BALASAN REVIEW :**

 **Guest 1** : Iya ini sudah dilanjut yaaa hehehe… Gomawoooo :D

 **Guest 2** : Kalo dia ga jahat siapa dong yang jahat? Wkwkwkwk… Engga kok, kamu salah paham tuh, ga baik loh berprasangka buruk sama Sehun… Ayo minta maaf sama Sehun hehehe

 **xluhan550** : Sipp sudah dilanjut yaaa… Sini cubit kalau gregetan hahaha :D

 **Guest 3** : Mau dikasih napas buatan gak? #plakkk… Aduh sabar dong sabar jangan marah-marah gitu sama Jihan, dia sebenernya baik kok chinguu hehehe… Untung kamu sempet kasih review sebelum mati wkwkwk… Aduh makasih banget yaaa saya terharu banget padahal ffnya ga bagus, bahasanya juga masih kacangan, maklum saya tidak bakat buat jadi penulis hehehe… Saya Cuma satu dari banyak Hunhan Hardshipper #duhjadibaper…Emang kok dia sudah lenyap hihihi… Gomawooo :D

 **hunhan** : Sudah Ku lanjut ya chinguuuu…. Gregetnya pengen cubit aku ga? Wkwkwkwk #entahkenapaakujadigenitgini… Kamu sampe review 2x gitu hahaha iya ini hunhan kok, aku kan HHS! Ga mungkin kalau bikin yang lain… Hidup hunhan!

 **raffagalaxyfanfan** : Sudah bisa di next kok… Akhirnya ada juga yang tidak berprasangka buruk sama Sehun hahaha…

 **EviL L** : Aduhh iya udah kok nih udah hehehe

 **ohsehuunt** : Iyah chingu iya sudah kok hehehe,, soryy ya ga fastup, kemaren ffn gabisa dibuka gitu deh… Itu beneran kok Sehun hahaha… Dia ga mabuk dan dia gapunya kembaran…

 **viiyoung** : Engga kok, dia Cuma terlalu takut kehilangan Luhan hahaha

 **Misslah** : Walaupun Cuma 2 kata tapi saya ucapkan terimakasih karena sudah meninggalkan jejak hehehe sudah dilanjut yaa

 **ThehunLuhanieYehet** : Iya ku lanjut kok ini hehehe… Aduh gomawooo sudah suka ffnya, padahal bahasanya aneh apalagi ceritanya hahaha

 **Novey** : Hadoohh matiin dulu dong capslocknya hahaha ga takut jebol? #peace… Sorry ga fastup solanya ffn kemaren gabisa dibuka entah kenapa… Aku cinta Hunhan kok tenang aja hehehe

 **NoonaLu** : Ini juga walaupun Cuma satu kata tapi setidaknya kamu sudah meninggalkan jejak hehehe… Sudah dilanjut yaaa :D

 **Guest 4** : Sudah yaaaa… Gomawo sudah menyempatkan review hehehe

 **exofujo12** : Iya kasian ya chinguuu huhuhu… Sudah bisa di next yahh :D

 **meliarisky7** : Iya sudah dilanjut nih hehehe… Duh sayangnya itu beneran Sehun, gimana dong? hahaha

 **SELUCafe** : Satusatunya orang yang ngakak baca cerita ini Cuma kamu loh hahaha selamat! Jangan digampar dong, Sehun ga salah apa2 kok, kamu salah paham hehehe… Tenang aja, dia ga jatuh ke lubang yang sama kok…

 **vietrona chan** : Ga salah apa2 kok chinguuu… Iya bener tebakan kamu, selamat! Engga kok Sehun kan kuat imannya wkwkwk… Jangan dong, kalau straight dia gabisa sama Sehun hahaha

 **Guest 5** : Sudah dilanjut yaaaa… Gomawo sudah menyempatkan review hehehe

 **luluyeopo** : Iya lulu emang yeopo yaa hihihi… Iya nih aku tbc, tapi sekarang udah end kkkkk

 **KikyKikuk** : KAMU APAAN SIH? ASELI SAYA TAKUT BANGET BACA REVIEW KAMU WKWKWK… Jangan emosi yaaa, apalagi galau ampe mati bediri kkkkk… Coba dibaca lagi biar ga salah paham hahaha

 **laabaikands** : Duh emang dia jalang kok mau gimana lagi hehehe… Aku HHS FOREPAH! Jelas pasti hunhan dong hahaha… Kamu salah paham sama Sehun, cepet minta maap!

 **anakchangkyu** : Iya dia emang sudah go to hell kok wkwkwkwk… Kesel sama Jihan kan bukan sama aku? Hahaha…. Ih kamu pervert ya maennya telanjangan kkkkk… Mereka ga kepisah satu detik pun hahaha… Haduh maap tapi saya ngasih rated T, maap yaa chinguuu… Ntar deh ya kapan2 saya kasih NC 51 wkwkwk

 **Guest 6** : Tebakan kedua kamu benar! Selamat yaa hahaha..

 **kjongxx** : Tarik napas dulu biar ga emosi hahaha…. Dia ga bermaksud apa2 kok chinguuu… Gomawooo :D

 **tiehanhun9094** : Cieeee sampe speechless gitu wkwkwkw… Kok dag dig dug sih? Kan ini ga ada tembak menembak kaya di film action hahahaha… Jangan dong kesian si Jihan… Sudah lanjut yaaa :D

 **niaexolu** : IYA APA COBA MAKSUDNYA? Kenapa sih pada emosi, saya aja yang ngetik ga emosi kok wkwkwk… Tebakan pertama bener tuh,, secara Luhan kan baik ga mungkin dia di dendamin hahaha… Sehun sadar kok, sadar banget malah hahaha

 **aregita08** : Wuidih serem ya maennya senggol bacok hahahaha…. Dia ga sirik kok, kamu salah paham… Gomawooo masa sih sampe gemeteran kkkkk… Sudah bisa di next yaa

 **Seravin509** : Sip sudah dilanjut yaaa… Iya semoga yaaa hehehe

 **khalidasalsa** : Kalo iri sih ga mungkin, soalnya dia kan sama cantiknya kaya Luhan, jadi tebakan keduamu yang bener hehehe

 **Arifahohse** : Hai yang pm aku hehehe… Sorry ya kemaren ffn lagi eror gitu gabisa dibuka … Jangan kesel yaaa,, dia baik kok aseli hahaha… Sudah dilanjut yaaa

 **ChagiLu** : Aduh aku juga jadi deg2an gini baca review kamu wkwkwk… Jihan itu baik dan sayang sama Luhan, makannya dia kaya gitu hehehe… Sudah dilanjut yaaa :D

 **Hunhan trouble94** : Appan tuh chinguu? Aku gabisa baca tulisannya hehehe… Sudah di next yaaa

 **momo chan** : Haduh kamu review panjang sekali chinguuu hehehe… Iya ini twoshoot langsung tamat kok kkkk… Iya bener tuh bener tebakan kamu chinguu betul 100% hahaha… Jihan emang suka sama Luhan hahaha… Duh sehun ga manis di mulut doang kok, dia selalu ngomong dari hati, kamu salah paham loh, ayo minta maaf sama sehun wkwkwk… Aduh makasih yaa,,, saya sanggup nulisnya soalnya saya tahu kalau ini akhirnya bakalan gimana wkwkwk

 **LisnaOhLu120** : Sudah yaaa :D …. Jihan ga jahat kok, apalagi Sehun mah baik banget… Kamu salah paham itu sama Sehun… Jangan breprasangka buruk dulu yaa hehehe

 **Dugeundugeun1214** : Huwaaaa masa sih? Hihihi… Iya nih sudah ku update kok… Engga kok engga tenang aja hehehe… Sehun mah setia dong, ga mungkin dia kegoda dengan gampangnya… Iya kok tenang ya kalem aja… Aku pecinta Hunhan… Walaupun kadang aku suka nistain mereka, tapi pada akhirnya selalu happy end hehehe

 **Junia angel 58** : Tebakan pertamanya bener tuh hahaha… Si sehun mana mau kerjasama sama Jihan wkwkwk… Si Luhan masa mimpi mulu sih ga bangun2 hahahaha…

 **Ana Steele 614** : Jangan dong chingu kasian, dia ga jahat kok hihihi… Gomawo sudah suka ffnya :D… Aku sudah update yaaa

 **DinoChickiHH** : Masa sih nyesek hahaha… Padahal ini bukan angst loh wkwkwk… Sudah dilanjut yaaa

 **lzu hn** : Kenapa deg2an sih? Ini kan bukan cerita horror, bukan bunuh2an, bukan action juga wkwkwkwk… Iya engga di delete kok, ini aku lanjut hehehe… Sengaja digantungin biar penasaran hahaha… Wah jahat banget ya kamu,,, aku juga sih kalo jadi Luhan pasti sebel banget sama Jihan wkwkwk

 **deerhanhuniie** : Ini lebih sadis wkwkwk.. Orang ada yang pen jambak, pen gampar eh ini lebih ngeri lagi wkwkwk… Emang jalang kan ya dia? Hahaha… Iya udah dilanjut nihhh

 **Guest 7** : Aduh chinguu maapkan akuhh.. Bukannya aku sombong ataupun sok misterius, engga kok… Aku Cuma emang belom mau ngasih kontak pribadi… Kamu jangan marah yaaa? Hehehe… Makasih loh kamu udah suka hahaha… Kalau kamu mau request ff atau kamu punya ide cerita atau mau nanya apa gitu, kamu bisa pm aku, pasti aku bales kok chinguuu… Kalau kamu gapunya akun, kamu bisa bikin dulu gampang kok bikinnya hehehe

 **I LOVE U** : I LOVE U TOO hahaha… Nano nano gitu ya chinguuu… Yang sabar yahhh… Jihan baek kok, dia sayang banget sama Luhan hihihi

 **ParkNada** : Cup cup cup kon nangis sih? Sini peluk #plakkkk… Sudah dilanjut yaa :D

 **Caca** : Hai kamu lagi hahaha… Iyanih saya balik lagi hehehe… Kamu emang hobinya ya review lebih dari satu kali hahaha… Tapi gapapa saya seneng hehehe… Enggak Sehun ga jahat, dia malah baik banget, kamu salah paham tau hehehe… Ahhh gomawo dukungannya hehehe…

.

 **THANKYOU SO MUCH BUAT YANG REVIEW, YANG FAV SAMA YANG FOLLOW**

 **I LOVE U SO MUCH ALL**

 **SEKALI LAGI, REVIEWNYA JANGAN LUPA!**

 **AYO LESTARIKAN FF HUNHAN!**

.


End file.
